When displaying various kinds of images, such as photographs, web pages, and menus on the screen, there is a case where, after having displayed some of the images sequentially, a user wishes to display the image that has been previously displayed on the screen again. If all of the images remain displayed on the screen, a user may easily access any of the images that have been previously displayed. However, such a manner of displaying images decreases efficiency in the use of screen.
For example, in a web browser called tabbed browser, small tab images associated with the previously displayed images are displayed on a screen. By clicking any of tab images, it is possible to display on the screen an image associated with the clicked tab image.